<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>CAN YOU CELEBRATE by quarkocean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467752">CAN YOU CELEBRATE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean'>quarkocean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:41:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamenashi Kazuya 22岁生贺</p><p>CAN YOU CELABRATE？<br/>CAN YOU KISS ME TONIGHT？<br/>WE WILL LOVE LONG TIME.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>CAN YOU CELEBRATE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>和也做了一个噩梦，是被惊醒的，手心里全是冷汗。</p><p>抬手看了表，午后的时光刚刚开始，梦魇渐渐散去。开始回忆这一天的安排，经纪人预先帮自己都写在便签上，不过拉在了乐屋里。嗯，还是放在jin吉他的旁边。</p><p>记忆是如此清晰。</p><p>他起身准备换上衣服，却发现便签塞在上衣袋里。直觉奇怪的和也，不经意闻到了从衣服上散发出的木樨香水味。</p><p>只有jin才会用的味道，即使在茫茫人群中也显得很特别。member们曾经试着穿很普通的私服，去涉谷比谁先被认出，每次总是和也第一个辨出jin，搞得仁生气但又非常开心。习惯性的伸手捏和也的侧脸或者鼻尖，年少时还略显稚气的脸颊，立刻印上粉红，怎么都消不去。</p><p>那样稚嫩的岁月，都是最值得回忆的宝物。</p><p>赤西刚参加完一个婚礼。</p><p>朋友的。</p><p>因为是圈子外的朋友，不用担心有媒体会偷拍等等做出出格的事及不必要的困扰。</p><p>也没有人问起他的名字、身份，仁把墨镜向上推了推，对自己的变装感到满意，却又为自己改变太多感到悲伤。</p><p>不过有一个人一定能立刻认出他来，无论在多么繁忙的人群里，只有他能。</p><p>那个人当然是龟梨和也。</p><p>仁曾经问过和也怎么能立刻找出他的，但是和也总笑笑，神秘兮兮的摇摇头。</p><p>就像个去寻宝的破小孩，找到了他的宝贝后就不愿再多说。</p><p>龟梨和也的宝贝是赤西仁吧。</p><p>直到很多年后，在摄影棚里录了一天节目后，差不多一个礼拜没好好睡觉的和也坐在临时放的坐垫上斜拉着头静静睡去。连导演都心疼得不忍叫醒他，到拍他时才叫他。</p><p>仁默默坐过去，不顾周围有工作人员，把和也的头靠在自己的肩上，这样至少能睡得舒服些。靠近和也的一瞬，仁闻到了熟悉的香气——他常用的木樨香水。</p><p>也难怪。。。。。。眼前浮现的是和也羞涩的笑脸。</p><p>如果醒来时叫着落枕是很无聊的。当时仁给的是这个解释，结果连妖精都吐嘈他。仁才不管，随便他们说什么，但他明白member们心中都是知道的。</p><p>(ne，其实你也是知道的。)</p><p>仁放下手中的无酒精饮料，离开了喧嚣的婚礼现场。</p><p>MD里一直没删的歌，コブクロ的永遠にともに。</p><p>[ともに。。。。。。]</p><p>单纯喜欢歌词，还有简单的编曲。用很少的乐器，前奏钢琴一泻而下如银河斑斓华彩，一首足够感动一辈子的歌。</p><p>大亲友YamaP和优君偶尔会开玩笑，“我以为是Mariah Carey的，JIN你好矫情。”</p><p>“说谁？呆子。”</p><p>“你啊，BAKA。”</p><p>好吧，那就是我。</p><p>和山下叫BAKA的感触不一样，仁喜欢和也叫自己BAKA时的生涩。</p><p>从入社时的争吵到后来相互爱恋时的亲密，无论剪取哪一个时期的他们，都应该伴着樱花般的笑容。</p><p>还有熟悉的拥抱，含有特殊含义的链子戒指。</p><p>I’m so thankful.</p><p>来到一直光顾的甜品店，付了一只芝士蛋糕的钱，嘱咐不要多加奶油。仁对奶油不怎么敏感，可是和也，P等等事务所的艺人对此异常排斥，没办法的事吧，偶像艺人，形象很重要。胖了很难再瘦回原来的样子，前辈是这么教导的。</p><p>前往那个地方之前，恰巧路过一家花店。热心的老板叫住了仁，也不等仁说话，便开口了，</p><p>“是为女朋友过生日吧，买束花如何？”</p><p>“可是，那个。。。。。。”</p><p>“玫瑰怎么样？我给您扎一束？”</p><p>最后并没有买玫瑰，仁在菖蒲和矢车菊之间选了后者。两种花都不是适合生日的花，但总比玫瑰淡定。之所以买了矢车菊，事后仁说是凭直觉选的。</p><p>一手拎着蛋糕一手抱着花，边走着竟下了小雨。仁嘴里骂了句，加紧步子。</p><p>刚刚结束工作回到家的和也来不及冲淋，拿起体温仪往口腔里塞。</p><p>[39.6℃]</p><p>他瘫坐在沙发里，觉得老天送给他一份糟糕的生日礼物。望着玻璃窗外孤单星云，明明警告自己不准乱想，结果又开始了胡思乱想。为什么要不停工作为什么要这么累为什么伪装不属于自己的笑脸为什么为什么为什么。</p><p>全部都是没有答案的为什么。</p><p>而现在自己身边连一个朋友都没有。</p><p>“叮——”</p><p>门铃响了，和也拖着疲惫的身子，以为是深夜上门推销保险的，随便敷衍几句就合上门吧。</p><p>“HAPPY BIRTHDAY！”</p><p>(jin的笑脸我永远都不会忘，就算是多年后我们都变成老头子，<br/>
也还是不会忘。<br/>
啊，你说过要变成骑机车的帅爷爷。)</p><p>那份如同小太阳的笑颜是能治愈一切的。</p><p>“jin！”</p><p>和也吃力的扶着门，嘴角留下淡淡的微笑。</p><p>“喂，和也。”仁丢下蛋糕，抱起了和也。</p><p>“搞什么，发高烧不打电话。”</p><p>“回家后才量的，没来得及。”</p><p>仁重新换了一张冰贴，“我就这么不可靠么。”</p><p>“我不是这个意思啊。”</p><p>和也想要微微起身，但身体软得不行。</p><p>忽然仁扬起语调说，“吃蛋糕吗？今天是你的生日耶。”</p><p>“我没胃口。。。。。。”</p><p>“不行不行，多少要吃一口。”</p><p>在仁推推囔囔下，和也终于答应吃一口。</p><p>“哇，都是奶油怎么吃？”</p><p>“混蛋，我叫师傅不要放奶油的。”</p><p>“BAKA，蛋糕没奶油还是蛋糕么。”</p><p>“哈？也是。”</p><p>无可奈何之下，仁一个人把奶油全吃掉了。</p><p>其实和也看着仁吃，心里就很满足了。</p><p>仁叉了一块还沾着奶油沫的蛋糕，对着和也说，“啊”</p><p>和也用力张大嘴巴，芝士香气刹那在口腔内回味。</p><p>以及那样潮湿温柔的吻，让人永远都不想停止。</p><p>我再说一遍。和也。</p><p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY。</p><p>。。。。。。<br/>
跌跌撞撞一路走到了这里，后悔的事很多，庆幸的事更多。</p><p>龟梨和也的宝贝永远是赤西仁。</p><p>赤西仁的宝贝永远是龟梨和也。</p><p>虽然龟梨和也在十年前爱上赤西仁时就清清楚楚知道，他们是不可能结婚的。</p><p>只是在一起便足够了，拥有相互依靠的感觉便足够了。</p><p>仁，不知为何，那天的蛋糕好甜好甜，<br/>
甜得让我有些想哭。</p><p>不过之后又能重新微笑。</p><p>CAN YOU CELABRATE？</p><p>I CAN CELEBRATE.</p><p>TNE END<br/>
2008-02-23</p><p>[我真的爱你。]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>